POR TI DARÍA MI VIDA SOLO POR TI
by Elizabet Hurt
Summary: Una joven misteriosa llega a Hogwarts para ayudar y proteger a Harry Potter. Todos se preguntan ¿Quién es esa nueva joven? ¿Y por que protege al elegido? Espero que les guste mi nueva obra…
1. Chapter 1

**POR TI DARIA MI VIDA**

**SOLO POR TI**

Una joven misteriosa llega a Hogwarts para ayudar y proteger a Harry Potter. Todos se preguntan ¿Quién es esa nueva joven? ¿Y por que protege al elegido? Espero que les guste mi nueva obra…

30 de junio de 1981

Una joven de cabellera negra y ojos color avellana, que se encontraba preparando sus maletas para salir de esa mansión antes de que su marido llegue, pero era tarde ya que unos brazos la agarraron por la cintura y le sacaron las maletas de la mano.

-Tu nunca te iras de aquí, y no voy a dejar que los salve-dijo un joven hombre de cabellera negra y ojos castaños

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- se escucho por toda por toda la mansión- Juro que no permitiré que los mates así tenga que dar mi vida por ello-ella se soltó y agarro las maletas las cuales estaban tiradas en el suelo, cuando se esta por ir la sujetan fuerte del brazo.

-No permitiré que me dejes, ellos morirán y tú te quedaras a mi lado como toda esposa

-jaja no me hagas reír Tom, puede que en el momento en que me case contigo estuve ciega al no darme cuanta de la persona tan vil que eras, ya has hecho demasiado daño y no permitiré que también lo hagas con ellos-le grito la joven

-Sabes que todo lo que hago es para un mejor mundo mágico con sangres puras

-Tus locos ideales han segado Tom, antes pude seguir esos ideales porque te amaba pero ya no-le dijo aunque sabia que ella lo seguía queriendo- no dejare que mas gente inocente muera y quítame tus manos de enzima que se encuentran manchadas de esa sangre

-Tus manos tampoco están limpias querida-dijo el con ironía

-Lo se pero yo soy diferente a ti ya que yo decidí dejar todo eso atrás-se soltó una vez mas de su agarre

-sabes que si te vas yo moriré-dijo el- te amo no me dejes

-Pero yo no mas a ti-dijo ella con ganas de llorar- y eso de que te morirá si yo me voy pues muérete yo me iré y mueres le aras un favor a la humanidad

Sin mas que decir la joven le dio una última mirada al hombre al cual amaba y desapareció para nunca mas volver a ese lugar.

-te encontrare y volverás a mi ya se lo ultimo que haga, porque nadie se burla de lord Voldemort- se miro el anillo que ella le había dejado arriba de la cama- mi amor te encontrare

Salio de la habitación y grito

-Malfoy- pasaron 5 minutos y Lucius Malfoy el cual se arrodillo frente a su señor

-Señor me a mandado a llamar-dijo- que se le ofrece

-Quiero que la busques y cuando la encuentres la traigas

-Si mi señor, se le ofrece algo mas

-Si que no la lastimen, quiero a mi mujer sana o sino yo mismo me encargare de matarlos

-Algo mas mi señor

-No ahora ve e informales a los demás

Después de decir eso toda la mansión que alguna vez tuvo vida quedo en las penumbras

20 de septiembre de 1997

En Hogwarts los alumnos acababan de terminar su jornada de clases y algunos se encontraban reunidos en los jardines, pasillos, salas de estar o biblioteca. Mientras que el trío dorado que se encontraba encabezado por Harry Potter "el niño que vivió", Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger los cuales tenían una charla muy amena cerca del lago negro cuando de repente ven que una joven aparece de la nada y cae muy mal herida al suelo, así que corrieron a ella para llevarla a la enfermería.

-Harry que hacemos-dijo Ron

-Hermione y yo iremos a la enfermería tu ve avisarle a Dumbledore-sin mas la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a la enfermería mientras todos los alumnos se quedaban viendo a la chica que tenia en brazos, pero había uno en especial que no le podía sacar la mirada de encima a la chica que llevaba Potter en brazos y ese era Draco Malfoy el príncipe de slytherin

-Harry crees que este bien-Pregunto Hermione preocupada

-No lo se Mione, no lo se-dijo el mientras llegaban a la enfermería y la joven que tenia en brazos se empieza a mover y cuando abre los ojos y lo ve lo abraza como si no hubiera una mañana

-James-dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a quedar en la inconciencia. Mientras que en la cabeza de Harry seguían rondando esas únicas palabras dichas por la joven **James, James **ella había dicho su segundo nombre y el que pertenecía a su padre. La joven cuando dijo esas palabras no se había dado cuenta que sus ojos eran verdes y no marrones.

-Quien eres-dijo Harry en un susurro

Cuando la enfermera los ve entrar da un grito que casi se escucha por toda la escuela

-Que fue lo que le paso a esta pobre muchacha-pregunto madame Poppy Pomfrey, mientras le hacia señas a harry para que acostara a la joven, una vez que lo hizo les pidió que se quedaran sentados en la otra cama mientras ella la curaba y Dumbledore llegaba con Ron y Minerva.

Dumbledore se acerco a la joven y cuando la vio no podía creerlo, todos habían pensado que ella estaba muerta, pero que equivocados habían estado todos al pensar eso.

espero y les guste

continuara...

comentarios=mas capitulos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

**POV Dumbledore**

Me encontraba tranquilo en mi despacho reunido con los profesores para decidir quienes serian los próximos premios anuales de este nuevo año escolar, porque esa misma noche tendrían que dar a conocer sus nombres. Cuando de repente tocan a la puerta frenéticamente y unos segundos después entra Ron Weasley todo colorado de tanto correr.

-Profesor Dumbledore a aparecido una joven muy mal herida, Harry y Mione (Hermione) la llevaron a la enfermería y me pidieron que yo le avisara-dijo Ron

-Pues entonces que estamos esperando vamos a ver quien es y que le ha pasado-dijo minerva

Todos los profesores que nos encontrábamos reunidos fuimos directo a la enfermería y allí se encontraba Harry y Mione los cuales al verme vinieron con madame Poppy Pomfrey detrás de ellos.

-Profesor Dumbledore-dijo poppy pomfrey- podemos hablar a solas por favor

-Claro-dije pero antes de emprender mí camino tras madame Pomfrey me gire a ver a Harry y a los demás- muchas gracias chicos por a verla traído, ahora por favor vallan a su sala que cuando tengamos alguna noticia les avisaremos-al terminar los jóvenes se retiraron a su sala- y ustedes profesores, por favor en cárguense de tranquilizar a los estudiantes-dije y sin mas seguí a Pomfrey detrás de unas cortinas en la cual estaba la joven.

Al entrar no cabía en lo que veían mis ojos, la joven que se encontraba tendida en la cama era nada mas ni nada menos que una ex alumna la cual todos pensábamos que estaba murta. Cuando poppy se dio cuenta de mi reacción empezó a explicarme

-Al igual que usted cuando la vi en brazos de potter no podía creerlo pero es cierto-dijo- por esa razón quería que solo usted la vea primero así decidíamos que pasaría con ella

-Como se encuentra-dije- ron me dijo que estaba muy mal herida

-Así es-dijo ella- a recibido muchas torturas imperdonables como crucios y otros mas

-Además de que esta tan joven como la ultima vez, has encontrado otra cosa en ella

-Si, mientras la curaba e encontrado esto- ella levanto el brazo izquierdo de la joven el cual al quedar al descubierto mostró la marca tenebrosa en el, solo que esta era muy antigua- que haremos con ella profesor

-Por ahora solo esperar a que reaccione-dije mientras me sentaba en una silla a su lado y me quedaba mirándola. Seguía igual que la ultima vez que la había visto, su piel tan blanca y firme como la porcelana ahora estaba magullada por los golpes y heridas, su bello rostro se encontraba herido, su hermosa cabellera sedosa y larga de color negro ahora estaba enredada y sucia.

-Cuando crees que despertara

-No lo se, e hecho todo lo posible ahora solo queda esperar-dijo poppy- las heridas en unas horas se irán y me encargara de lavar sus cabellos. Pero todavía hay algo que no logro entender

-Que cosa-dije

-Que es lo que hace aquí y porque esta tan herida-dijo poppy- además de que no a cambiado en absoluto

-No lo se poppy, no lo se

**Pov ¿?**

Me acordaba de que había estado peleando muy duro contra Bella mientras intentaba proteger a mi sobrino el cual estaba solo e indefenso ya que Tom había matado a sus padres y a mi querido hermano. El maldito hombre al cual amaba había destruido a mi familia y ahora solo le quedaba quitarme a mi sobrino y eso era algo que no iba a tolerar. Pero mi batalla contra Bella era inútil ya que estaba mal herida y ella utilizaba crucios, y otros hechizos imperdonables. Estaba llegando a la inconciencia, todo a mí alrededor se volvía poco a poco negro. Pero entre el llanto de mi sobrino y la batalla pude escuchar que Bella me tiro una maldición y me perdí en la inconciencia.

Luego de un rato sentí que unos fuertes y suaves brazos me cargaban y al abrir los ojos me encontré con la imagen de James de joven, y yo solo atine a suspirar su nombre y abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pude antes de perderme de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Al pasar los hora recobre la conciencia y no podía creer lo que veía. A mi lado se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore el cual me miraba con curiosidad, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que el se encontraba mas viejo que la ultima vez que lo había visto.

-Profesor-dije sorprendida

-Scarlet-dijo el con una sonrisa

-Que hago en hogwarts-pregunte- y donde esta mi sobrino que a pasado

-Tranquila scar-dijo el- primero te diré que tu sobrino esta bien y que no sabemos exactamente como has llegado aquí

-Porque lo veo más viejo que la última vez-dije pero luego me arrepentir- perdón no quise ser irrespetuosa señor

-No te preocupen solo quiero hacerte una pregunta y contéstame con la verdad-dijo y yo asentí-en que año crees que estamos

-Señor que pregunta es esa-digo algo confundida

-Solo contesta Scar

-Estamos en 1981-dije con simpleza

-En realidad estamos en 1997-dijo el y yo me quede en shock-dime por favor que es lo ultimo que recuerdas

-Recuerdo que trataba de defender a mi sobrino y que por los crucios de Bella estaba perdiendo la conciencia

-No escuchaste algo que aya podido influir en que desaparecieras durante 16 años y que aparecieras con la misma edad que la ultima vez-dijo el y yo me acorde de la maldición

-Antes de quedar inconciente escuche que alguien estaba diciendo una maldición y luego aquí me tiene

-Que fue exactamente lo que escuchaste

-Escuche que decía: _**Hoy tu vida aquí acabara. Y en un mundo donde allá dolor te encontraras. Tus seres queridos muertos estarán. Y solo uno con vida encontraras. Y ese tu perdición será. Solo el verdadero amor destruirá toda esta maldición y soledad. Mientras tanto solo dolor te encontraras, tu decides que es lo que sucederá. La destrucción ganara o la paz, elige bien ya que si no toda esta misión que encomendó en ti se perderá y el mundo destruido se encontrara. ¿Cometerás los mismos errores del pasado o los revertirás?**_

-Que crees que pueda significar eso-le pregunte- puede ser que por eso estoy aquí

-No lo se querida, pero mientras lo averiguamos te quedaras estudiando en el colegio-dijo el

-Esta bien profesor-dije- pero con unas condiciones

El me miro sorprendido pero asintió- Cuales son esas condiciones-dijo el

-(1) Que por favor no me hagas ponerme ese uniforme el cual odio ya que me trae muy malos recuerdos

-Pero es algo que todo los alumnos deben acatar-dijo el

-Y si fuera un prefecto-pregunte

-Si podría ser-dijo el pensando

-Entonces hazme una prefecta-dije- y de paso me ayudas en mi misión-el me miro dudoso-por favor esas son las únicas condiciones, aparte de que te quería pedir de que nadie además de ti y poppy sepan de que yo soy yo-dije

-Esta bien ahora me encargare de todo tu papeleo y buscare a alguien para que se haga pasar por tu familiar-dijo el mientras se paraba-Ah antes de irme acompáñame así te puedes asear, pero primero cambiemos algo de tu apariencia

-Mis ojos-dije- Harry ya me ha visto, lo único que no vio fueron mis ojos

-Bueno entonces empecemos-dijo el- que color quieres que tengan

-Azules océano

-Bien así serán-dijo mientras levantaba su varita y conjuraba un hechizo-listo mírate-me alcanzo un espejo y me vi

-Hermoso-dije con una sonrisa radiante- bueno vamos

Sin más fuimos a su despacho el cual tenía un hermoso baño. Al entrar todos mis recuerdos volvieron y mis ojos se aguaron. Dumbledore se dio cuenta y puso una mano en mi hombro

-Tranquila, ve a asearte mientras yo preparo todo los papeles-dijo el

Entre al baño el cual estaba pintado de celeste y blanco, tenia en el medio una enorme tina negra la cual llene, le eche sales de baño y burbujas. Me metí al agua caliente y me recosté mientras cerraba los ojos. No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado así pero el agua ya se estaba enfriando mucho así que enjuague mi cabello, y refregué mi cuerpo para después salir y secarme. Al darme cuenta de que no tenia ropa hice aparecer un vestido negro largo hasta los tobillos con una abertura al costado, el escote era en forma de U y manga largas con una abertura en la espalda. También un cinturón de cadenas, unas botas negras largas hasta debajo de las rodillas de 10cm y una capa igual que a la de los demás estudiantes.

Al salir del baño grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a una persona muy importante para mi la cual había echado mucho de menos. El se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba y se dio vuelta. Y se quedo en shock al igual que yo

**continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Pov Scarlet**

-Sirius-dije sonriendo- mi querido Sirius Black

-Scar-dijo mientras yo me tiraba a sus brazos y me ponía a llorar- tranquila nena ya estoy aquí-me beso la frente con dulzura, una dulzura que solo el podía proporcionarme

-Te eh echado mucho de menos Canuto-dije riendo- me has hecho mucha falta

-Y tú a mi peque-dijo mientras revolvía mis cabellos y secaba mis lágrimas- te extrañe mucho

-No me despeines-dije mientras hacia puchero y le pegaba un puñetazo en el hombro

-Tu nunca cambias-dijo riendo

-Disculpen mi intromisión pero debemos discutir todo los preparativos así ahora cuando bajemos a la cena te presentemos-dijo Dumbledore-luego siguen con su conversación, ya que deben tener mucho que contarse

Sin más empezó a explicarnos las cosas que debíamos saber.

**Pov Sirius**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Allí parada frente a mi se encontraba la única mujer a la cual eh podido amar. Esa mujer que era inolvídale, el amor de mi vida. No podía dejar de mirarla y cuando de sus labios salio mi nombre mi mundo dio un giro de 180º.

-Sirius-dijo sonriendo- mi querido Sirius Black

-Scar-dije mientras se me tiraba en brazos y se ponía a llorar- tranquila nena ya estoy aquí-le bese la frente con dulzura.

-Te eh echado mucho de menos Canuto-dijo riendo ya que sabia que no me gustaba cuando me decía así- me has hecho mucha falta

-Y tú a mi peque-dije mientras le revolvía sus cabellos ya que a ella eso le fastidiaba mucho, y le seque las lágrimas- te extrañe mucho

-No me despeines-dijo mientras hacia ese puchero que me volvía loco, y me pegaba un puñetazo en el hombro

-Tu nunca cambias-dije riendo

-Disculpen mi intromisión pero debemos discutir todo los preparativos así ahora cuando bajemos a la cena te presentemos-dijo Dumbledore-luego siguen con su conversación, ya que deben tener mucho que contarse

Sin más empezó a explicarnos las cosas que debíamos saber.

-Bueno como ya le eh explicado a Sirius-dijo mientras me señalaba- el será tu padre al cual vienes a conocer ya que tu madre murió y Madame Maxime la directora del colegio Beauxbatons al verte tan triste decidió averiguar con migo si sabia algo de tu padre y así es como llegaste a saber que Sirius es tu padre

-Y como arreglamos lo del colegio-dijo ella mientras agarraba mi mano y me sonreía

-Mi amiga la directora de ese instituto ya a sido informada y me a mandado unos papeles firmados por ella, así que eso esta listo-dijo el director- en tanto a lo otro tu te quedaras aquí porque Sirius es el nuevo profesor de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y creo que todo lo demás ya esta listo

Cuando termino me quede perdido en mis pensamientos: _**lo peor de todo este plan era que el amor de mi vida iba a ser mi hija. Cuando en realidad yo deseaba que ella sea la madre de mis hijos. Y todo esto gracias a Dumbledore, pero si era la única manera de que ella estuviera viva y junto a mi lo aceptaría.**_

-Bueno ya que todo esta arreglado me gustaría bajar al comedor para presentarte-dijo el director. Y sin más bajamos al comedor. Todo el trayecto hasta las gruesas puertas del comedor Scarlet estuvo tomada de mi mano. Al llegar a las puertas Dumbledore se giro a vernos.

-Ahora entrare yo primero y luego lo hará sirius-dijo el- tu Scar te quedaras unos minutos aquí hasta que esta luz se ponga azul-dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña llama color roja- cuando eso suceda entras

-Esta bien director-dijo ella con respeto. Luego dumbledore pasó por las enormes puertas y yo aproveche para darles ánimos

-Tranquila peque, todo saldrá bien-dije- cuando todo esto termine ve a la sala de los menesteres así charlamos sobre todo lo que a pasado, te parece

-Claro Canuto-dijo riendo- ahora vete

Y con esos último le di un beso en la frente y entre

**Pov Harry**

Estábamos en el comedor cuando de repente las puertas que hacia poco se habían cerrado tras la llegada de Dumbledore, se abrieron dando paso a una persona que nunca espere ver en Hogwarts. Sirius Black mi querido padrino entraba al comedor con una de su típicas sonrisas picaras.

-Sirius-dije cuando el se acercaba a mi

-Oh Harry como has crecido-Dijo el contento- han pasado menos de tres meses y ya te eh extrañado

-Y yo a ti padrino-lo abrase y el me correspondió

-Bueno ahijado debo irme a la mesa-dijo el

-Pero primero que haces aquí-dije pero cuando fue a responder la voz de Dumbledore resonó en todo el comedor

-Alumnos quiero presentarles a su nuevo profesor de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras Sirius Orión Black-Todos los alumnos aplaudimos, mientras Sirius se acomodaba en la mesa de profesores- también quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna la cual se ah transferido del colegio de Beauxbatons -en ese momento las puertas se abrieron- denle la bienvenida a Scarlet Evangeline Black

Cuando dumbledore termino de decir eso la joven que habíamos salvado en la mañana apareció vestida con un vestido negro, una capa como la nuestra pero a la vez distinta y unas botas altas. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta, la cual le caía hasta debajo de los glúteos y sus ojos eran de un azul océano hermoso.

**Pov Scarlet**

Estaba parada del otro lado mirando fijamente la luz, al ver que se pone azul abro las puertas y entro. En ese mismo momento Dumbledore me estaba presentando a todos mis nuevos compañeros.

-Denle la bienvenida a Scarlet Evangeline Black

Yo al escuchar eso empecé a caminar por los pasillos que conducían a la mesa de los profesores donde estaba preparado un banco de madera con el sombrero seleccionador arriba de el. Antes de llegar a las escaleras me gire hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y mire a Harry, para luego subir a donde se encontraba el sombrero

-Hoy el sombrero elegirá a que casa pertenecerá-dijo dumbledore para todas las casa- Por favor-dijo mientras me miraba a través de sus gafas.

Yo solo asentí y me senté en el banco mientras el propio Dumbledore me ponía el sombrero pero antes de alejarse pozo una mano sobre mi hombre para darme fuerzas.

-Tranquila-me susurro antes de pararse detrás mió

-Mmm-dijo el sombrero en un susurro solo para mí- Veo que tienes afinidad para las cuatro casas y que también ya eh elegido hace algunos años una casa para ti

-Por favor en Slytherin no-dije en una suplica- por favor en ella otra vez no

-Mmm-dijo el pensando- ya tengo la casa perfecta para ti-y sin mas grito- ¡GRYFFINDOR!- todos en esa casa empezaron a aplaudir mientras que las demás casas estaban decepcionadas, pero mas que nada Slytherin

-Gracias-le susurre antes de dejarlo en la silla

-Ve a sentarte en tu mesa-dijo Dumbledore y yo le sonreí

-Claro

Sin más baje las escaleras y me encamine a la mesa donde se encontraba Harry. Al llegar frente a el, todos se me quedaron mirando. El en sus ojos mostraba sorpresa y curiosidad

-Mucho gusto-dije mientras le extendía mi mano- me llamo Scarlet Evangeline Black. Hija de Sirius-dije con una sonrisa mientras el me agarraba la mano y la sacudía

-Mucho gusto yo soy Harry Potter-dijo el sorprendido- no sabia que mi padrino tuviera una hija

-El no lo supo hasta hoy-reí

-Oh-dijo el sonriéndome

-También te quería agradecer a ti y a tus amigos por a verme ayudado hoy-dije sonriendo- muchas gracias

-No es nada-dijo Hermione metiéndose en la conversación- Me llamo Hermione Granger, soy la novia de Harry

-Un gusto Mione-dije

-Y yo soy Ron Weasley

-Mucho gusto también-dije y seguido de eso se escucho la voz de Dumbledore

-Por favor señorita Black siéntese para así empezar a cenar-yo lo mire con reproche pero asentí

-Si me disculpan voy a tener que irme a buscar un lugar para poder cenar-dije con desanimo- Gracias otra vez

-Por que no te sientas con nosotros-Dijo Harry cuando yo me giraba para retirarme- ya casi somos hermanos-yo me di vuelta para verlo y le sonreí

-Claro-dije contenta, el se corrió dejándome un lugar entre el y Ron. Yo sin mas me senté a su lado

**continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Pov Voldemort**

Todos estos años después de la muerte de mi mujer, el amor de mi vida. Me a echo odiar con cada fuerza de mi ser a cada mago que ella con tanto esmero protegió, en especial Sirius Black y Harry Potter. Me encontraba en la habitación principal de la mansión Riddle en la cual la había visto por última vez, me senté en la cama y en ese momento entra Nagini.

_Lo siguiente estará en parsel__:_

-_mi señor_- dijo mi querida serpiente

-_Que pasa Nagini_-dije

-_Ha venido a verlo Severus mi señor_-dijo Nagini

-_Que es lo que quiere ese inepto_-dije enojado, ya que ninguno de esos ineptos que tengo como mortifagos, habían encontrado a mi mujer antes de ese día fatal.

-_Dice que ha traído información valiosa sobre lo que esta pasando en Hogwarts_-dijo Nagini

-_Esta bien hazlo pasar_ _Nagini _-dije

-_Como usted diga mi señor_-dijo Nagini antes de retirarse de la habitación

Minutos más tardes alguien se encontraba tocando la puerta de mi habitación, que con un solo "Pase" de mi parte el inepto de Severus entro. Al llegar delante de mí hizo una reverencia

-Señor-dijo el

-Que es lo que querías comunicarme Severus-dije restándole importancia

-Es sobre una nueva joven que ha llegado del colegio de Beauxbatons esta mañana. Potter la ha encontrado muy herida por lo que parecía había sido atacada por algunos mortifagos-dijo el

-Y dime Severus a mi que me podría importarme una chiquilla que a llegado al colegio herida por el ataque de alguno de mis mortifagos-dije medio enojado **"Para que me hacia perder mi tiempo con cosas insignificantes como aquellas"**

-A eso es a lo que iba mi señor-dijo el- Esta joven se llama Scarlet Evangeline Black y es hija de Sirius Black. Por lo que e estado investigando el nunca supo de su existencia hasta ahora ya que su madre esta muerta y ella quería conocer a su padre

-Eso la verdad no me interesa-le grite- inepto si no quieres que pierda la paciencia di algo que realmente me importe

-Bueno lo más importante era que esa chica es igual a su mujer, solo que ella tenia los ojos color avellana y esta joven los tiene azul océano

Yo me quede pensando en lo que el acababa de decirme. **"Quien es esa joven" "Por que se parecerá tanto a mi mujer"**

-Dime cuantos año tiene esa joven-dije con voz autoritaria

-Tiene 17 años creo-dijo el

-Averigua que parentesco puede llagar a tener con mi mujer-dije- Quiero saber todo de ella

-Si señor-sin mas el se dio vuelta y se retiro

**Pov Sirius**

Después de cenar me levante y salí del comedor. Pero antes de salir al pasar por delante de donde se sentaba Scarlet le hice una seña que usábamos cuando éramos chicos para decir que teníamos que hablar. La señal consistía en agarrarme el puente de la nariz y después tirarme la oreja. Luego de eso me encamine a la sala de menesteres, al entrar conjure un sillón y prendí la chimenea. Estaba mirando la sala cuando de repente alguien me tapa los ojos y luego me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Quien soy-pregunto

-Eres mmm Scar-dije y ella rió

-Sabes te extrañe-dijo mientras sacaba sus manos de mis ojos y me abrazaba por detrás de mi espalda

-Y yo a ti peque-me gire para quedar frente a ella y abrazarla-Me has hecho mucha falta estos años

-Y a mi mucho mas canuto-dijo riendo-te quiero mucho lo sabes cierto

-Claro que lo se y yo te quiero mucho a ti-dije riendo

Ella de repente se empieza a remover incomoda y cuando la miro a la cara la veo que esta llorando-Me perdonas por todas las cosas malas que eh echo por la culpa de tom-dijo ella llorando- Yo creía que el me amaba-dijo riendo- pero era tan ingenua el solo jugaba. Nadie podría amarme ya que soy una estupida por dejar que el me manipulara

-No eres ninguna estupida me escuchaste-dije ya molesto porque no me gustaba que se auto destruya así- tu eres la persona mas hermosa e importante que eh conocido en mi vida

Ella me mira a los ojos buscando a ver si era mentira-En serio crees eso de mi-dijo

-Claro que si peque-la abrase mucho mas- ven vamos a sentarnos en el sillón cerca de la chimenea

-Cuéntame una historia Sirius-dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho una vez ya sentados en el sillón

-Que clase de historia-dije curioso

-No lo se solo cuéntame una historia que nunca haya escuchado antes-dijo ella ya adormilada en mi pecho.

Yo empecé a contarle una historia mientras la observaba y una vez que se quedo dormida le di un beso en la frente y la tape con una manta.

-Eres tan hermosa-dije con una sonrisa tonta

-Ni sabes cuanto te amo Scar y la falta que me has hecho estos años, pero esta vez no dejare que Tom Riddle vuelva a sepárate de mi lado-dije- lo juro

**Pov Scarlet**

Me quede dormida en los brazos de Sirius y empecé a soñar algo muy extraño. Eran cosas que habían pasado en la noche en que todo esto había empezado. Había una mujer detrás de bella un momento antes de quedar inconsciente y ella fue la que me maldijo, pero cada vez que la veía ella solo me trasmitía paz y tranquilidad. **¿Que podía significar eso?**

Me desperté sobresaltada ya que escuchaba a muchas jóvenes hablando, al abrir los ojos y girar la vista por toda la habitación me di cuenta que me encontraba en uno de los cuartos de Gryffindor.

-Scar veo que ya has despertado-dijo hermione- buenos días

-Buenos días mione-dije- te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Claro la que gustes-dijo con una sonrisa

-No sabes por casualidad como llegue aquí-dije desorientada

-La verdad no lo se-dijo apenada- yo llegue en la noche y todas ya estaban durmiendo

-Ah bueno gracias igual-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama e iba al baño a asearme. Al salir media hora mas tarde con una pollera larga negra, unas botas, una remera maga larga gris con un chaleco negro y la capa de Gryffindor arriba.

-Scar quiero presentarte a una amiga-dijo Hermione mientras bajábamos a la sala común- Ella es Gin Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron-ella señalo a una joven pelirroja que se encontraba en frente de nosotras

-Mucho gusto Gin-dije dándole la mano

-El gusto es mió-dijo ella

-Bueno chicas porque no vamos a desayunar y luego a las clases-dije y sin mas nos encaminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor donde se encontraban los chicos. Pero antes de llegar un joven rubio y de ojos grises, que por supuesto pertenecía a la familia Malfoy se puso delante de nosotras

-Valla, valla pero que tenemos aquí-dijo este- a una sangre sucia, a una traidora a la sangre y a una sangre pura hija de un traidor a la sangre-dijo el sopenco de malfoy- gran combinación no creen chicos-los otros jóvenes que se juntaban con el solo asintieron

-Por que no te largas de una vez Malfoy-dijo enojada Hermione

-Mira sangre sucia tu no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer-dijo el mientras se le acercaba mucho y yo eso no lo iba a permitir- por que seas la novia del elegido no cambia que sigas siendo una sangre sucia y el un mestizo- y eso fue lo que exploto la poca paciencia que me quedaba. No se como lo hice pero cuando me quise dar cuenta tenia una de mis manos en el cuello del mocoso insolente y la otra en mi varita que apuntaba a su cabeza

-Mira renacuajo resucitado nunca mas en tu maldita vida vuelvas a meterte ni con hermione ni con nadie de la casa de gryffindor me escuchaste-le grite- por que no sabes de lo que soy capas serpiente-lo solté y me gire para seguir caminado cuando escuche algo que me hizo enojar mucho mas de lo que estaba ya.

-Eres una traidora a la sangre igual que tu asqueroso padre y el mestizo ese que tiene como ahijado-dijo el- y no te tengo miedo estupida el señor tenebroso te matara a ti y a todos los inmundos a los cuales proteges. Así que no te tengo miedo, no eres nada comparada con el-cuando termino de decir aquello me di media vuelta roja de la ira, mientras le apuntaba con mi varita y sin darme cuenta pronuncie las palabra que hacia años no usaba

-Cruciatus-grite y vi como Malfoy se retorcía en el piso, mientras los pasillos que antes estaban vacíos ahora se encontraba lleno de alumnos asustado y otros como Hermione y Harry sorprendidos-Nunca vuelvas a decir algo de lo cual no estas seguro Malfoy-me arrodille donde el estaba tirado y lo agarre del pelo asiendo que me mire-Puedo ser mucho mas peligrosa que el estupido y odioso de Voldemort-le dije mientras le tocaba una mejilla con una sonrisa de superioridad en mi rostro- A mi no me temblara el pulso para hacerte papilla. Así que la próxima vez que quieras retarme espero que estés conciente de que podrías terminar muerto.

Así que escúchame una última vez. Nunca más en tu mísera vida vuelvas a meterte con alguna de las demás casas o me encargare de hacértelas pagar

Luego de eso llego Dumbledore el cual me miro muy decepcionado y enojado. Seguido de el venían los demás profesores y entre ellos Sirius al cual no pude ni mirar a la cara por miedo de su reacción

-Que es lo que a pasado aquí Scarlet-Me grito Dumbledore y todos se sorprendieron ya que el nunca gritaba

-Perdóname Dumbledore-dije apenada mientras me levantaba- Pero no permitiré que ni el ni nadie vuelva a hablar mal de Harry o de Sirius

-Me decepcionaste Scarlet-dijo el y mi corazón se comprimió

-Lo se Albus y es lo que merezco no-dije riendo- ya eh decepcionado a muchas personas antes por las cosas malas que eh echo pero esta vez trate de hacer las cosas bien. Pero tu me conoces muy bien y sabes que cuando estas podrido por dentro es difícil volver a curarte-dije con melancolía- Y yo ya me eh podrido hace mucho tiempo y no puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana lo que soy o me eh convertido. Lo siento mucho Albus pero creo que es mejor que me valla de Hogwarts

Todos los alumnos presentes empezaron a murmurar cosas y otros a decirme que no me valla, que no le diera ese gusto a malfoy. Pero yo solo me dedicaba a mirar al suelo. Me di media vuelta para largarme de allí pero alguien me agarro del brazo y no me dejo avanzar

-No te vallas-dijo harry- Dumbledore no dejes que se valla sabes como es malfoy. El las empezó a molestar y ella solo reacciono mal pero reacciono

-Esta bien Scarlet ve a mi despacho ahora-dijo el- de igual manera no habría dejado que te fuera. Ahora todo mundo a sus clase. Y tu sirius ven conmigo también-dijo el

**Pov Albus**

No podía creer que alguien tan pacifico como lo era Scarlet allá echo algo como aquello. Pero también sabia como ella había cambiado todos esos años que se mantuvo al lado de Tom, y que bien ella lo había dicho estaba podrida por dentro y no le era fácil volver a ser la de antes.

**Pov Harry**

Me sorprendió mucho ver como una joven que parecía tan inofensiva podía llegar a ser todo lo contrario. Scarlet era peligrosa pero eso no me daba ningún temor ya que como ella había dicho quería protegernos a todos de los Slytherin y en especial de Malfoy. Y yo la ayudaría a hacerlo. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que ella allá dicho que estaba podrida por dentro y que no era fácil curarse. Esa joven había sufrido mucho en su vida y yo me encargaría de ayudarla a curar. No sabia porque pero sentía hacia ella un cariño que solo podrías sentir con alguien de tu familia.

**continuara...**


End file.
